Ethereal - Larry Stylinson AU -
by MarianasDirection
Summary: Student/Teacher. Description in first chapter 3 xx On wattpad, quotev and here 3
1. Chapter One- Floating Down

_Love can be described in a variety of ways, where you describe it as indescribable or surreal. It all means the same thing. The feeling I am feeling I describe it as ethereal. Ethereal is defined as " extremely delicate and light in a way that seems too perfect for our world". People tend to say when you are in love you get tingley, you get butterflies in the pit of your stomach, you sweat a lot, you get nervous, anything around that nature, whenever you are around them. See the thing is, I get these feelings. I think I am inlove with someone,._

_And that person is my teacher._

***Louis Tomlinson's Point of View***

I woke up groggy. I looked over at my clock, it's 3 am. I am supposed to wake up at 6am. Great, I have got like no sleep. I have to teach soon, I have to teach at a new school. Holy crap. Are they going to like me ? Are they going to hate me ? Are they going to judge me for being homosexual, or too flamboyant? Of course they will Louis, not many people accept homosexuals. Damn it, I got even more anxious the more I thought of it. I decided to go take a shower and start my day early was away my worries for a little while.

- After doing things in the shower that men do -

I left the bathroom with the towel hanging low on my waist. I live alone, hell, I could walk around bloody naked if I really wanted too. I smirked as I walked to the fridge. All my worries were gone, and I knew today was going to be a great day. I opened the fridge and I sighed. I forgot to go shopping, there is food, but nothing I really want. Balls. I spent at least a half hour looking back and forth for food. I finally decided on cheerios.

After I finished eating I knew I had to get dressed eventually so I jogged up the stairs. I went into my room and dropped the towel. I saw myself as pretty fit, not to be cocky. I already decided what to wear that day. Beige trousers white shirt. Simple and fit me well. I slipped my clothes on and did my hair. I looked good if I do say so myself. I went downstairs, grabbed my keys, coffee, bag and shoes. I headed out the door. I was going to be early but it gave me time to set up.

It was a short drive the University was fairly close to my home. When I arrived at the University, I already had prior knowledge of the school's campus since I was educated to become a teacher there. When I entered the class no one was there yet. So I set my coffee and took my bag off my shoulder. When I sat down the class started pouring in, I was entranced in a boy who walked by, curly brown hair, but I didn't see his face. He looked stunning even if I only saw the back of him.

The bell rang, and I wrote my name on the board, " ". "Good morning class, I am and I am your English teacher, I will now call out for attendance. I called out names, and I got to "Harry Styles" and the boy with the curly hair looked up to me, he had piercing green eyes, they were stunning, I stared. I hope he didn't notice. "Uhh, errm, I'm here" he spoke. His voice was beautiful. He stuttered and sounded stunned I am not sure why, but this boy intrigued me.

Throughout the whole class I kept looking at him. He's really beautiful. I shouldn't be thinking like this about my student, but I couldn't help it. I wondered what he thought of me. The bell rang, time went quickly, that's what happens when you stare at a beautiful boy I guess. I waited for the class to clear out, then grabbed my things and exited the classroom.

When I left the room, I heard something that I thought was a whimper, or a moan. My curiosity killed me, I followed the sound. I saw two boys, one was, fondling ? The other, the other was Harry.. Was this boy sexually harassing Harry? "Hey" I called out, the other boy looked like a deer in headlights, he looked at me and ran. I ran toward Harry and he whimpered. "Harry, Harry, it's alright, I am not here to hurt you" I placed my hand on his shoulder. He flinched away. I looked him in the eyes and said "Harry, I would never hurt you like he did, I care too much, trust me okay?" He looked me in the eyes, and I saw his fear. He spoke "T-t-thanks, yo-u-u don't have t-to" I placed my hand on his shoulder again, but he hardly flinched. "Harry, why did that guy do what he did?" Harry looked down at the ground away from me again. "Bec-cause I-I'm gay"


	2. Chapter Two- Tingley Feeling

_Recap ~_  
_When I left the room, I heard something that I thought was a whimper, or a moan. My curiosity killed me, I followed the sound. I saw two boys, one was, foundling ? The other, the other was Harry.. Was this boy sexually harassing Harry? "Hey" I called out, the other boy looked like a deer in headlights, he looked at me and ran. I ran toward Harry and he whimpered. "Harry, Harry, it's alright, I am not here to hurt you" I placed my hand on his shoulder. He flinched away. I looked him in the eyes and said "Harry, I would never hurt you like he did, I care too much, trust me okay?" He looked me in the eyes, and I saw his fear. He spoke "T-t-thanks, yo-u-u don't have t-to" I placed my hand on his shoulder again, but he hardly flinched. "Harry, why did that guy do what he did?" Harry looked down at the ground away from me again. "Bec-cause I-I'm gay"_

***Louis' Point Of View***

"That's why they sexually harassed you? Doesn't that make them see homosexual?" He shrugged his shoulders and latched onto my shirt and hid his face in my neck. I felt his breath on my neck, it sent a shiver down my spine, I was entranced. I never expected him to be so close to me. To comfort him, I wrapped my arms around him, he stiffened. He let go of my shirt and stood up. "Oh my go-I-I-I'm so-orry" he stuttered, he got up and started to walk away. "Hey" I screamed , I started to run after him. I eventually caught up with Harry. "Haz. At least let me drive you home, so I know you're safe." I said trying to catch my breath. He just stared, and I looked back at him.

***Harry Styles' Point of View***

I smiled weakly towards him. Truth is, I find him very attractive, I cannot lie. He's stunning. How could I not think that, who doesn't? He was looking at me, clearly staring back. He clearly didn't mind our eye contact, I felt my cheeks flush. I took in his gorgeous features. His pale and sparkly blue eyes, he has a feminine looking face, but nevertheless it is beautiful. You can tell by his features he's around a year or two older then myself. He has the longest eyelashes, showing off his beautiful eyes. He is extremely fit, and the bum, like oh my- "Harry, are you listening to me?" I made this inhuman noise in response. "I said, can I take you home?" I hesitated before I replied.  
"Fine ."  
"Harry, it's Louis outside of school, he smiled greatly at me.  
"Okay, Louis, take me home." I smile genuinely at him, in amazement of his beauty.

~

***Louis' Point of View***

We were in the car, and I couldn't help but keep glancing at Harry. He is absolutely gorgeous. I really should stop thinking about my student this way, but I cannot help it. My voice was interrupted by a husky low voice, I noticed it right away, Harry. I sighed happily as he spoke. "Hey Lous, why are you being so kind to me? Aren't you suppose to be disgusted towards me? Since I'm you know, gay?" I could hear the strain in his voice, it hurt me. "Haz, I-I'm gay too, believe it if you will. I can already tell you're a great man, that's why I helped you. You're amazing, don't forget it okay." I glanced over at Harry, and his cheeks flushed. He licked his lips before speaking. "Lou-Louis, you're gay too? I like the name Haz by the way." He smiled nervously and placed his hands on mine. ( I was driving with one hand, shh ) I felt the sparks all the books told me about, the sparks you see in movies. I decided to reply, "Haz, I am always here for you, I have an idea about what you're going through," I sighed and continued. "The name Haz kind of slipped out." I intertwined our hands together, a sign of comfort, for me and him. When I did I saw him smile wide, and I did too. I looked down briefly at our locked hands, it kind of felt right, god I am becoming such a girl.. For my student, I think I am going crazy. A voice in my head tried to tell me that it's wrong, but I ignored it. I was happy, that's what matters.

***Harry's Point of View***

I was red as a tomato I was sure. The car was silent, but it wasn't awkward. When he intertwined out hands, I had a permanent smile on my face. He thought I was good and not disgusting. "Hey Louis, I-I- thank you" I stuttered. He turned to face me and smiled" "Awwh, no need to thank me love." I blushed when he called me love. The car went silent once again, I sighed contently. We were basically at my house. I dreaded it since I would have to leave him. Louis parked the car and turned to face me. "So, here we are Haz" he let go of my hand, and it already felt cold. "Thanks a lot Louis, I mean it, it means a lot to me." I leaned over to him and kissed his cheek. His cheeks turned pink, I smiled knowing I did that to him. I spoke again "Alright, see you later handsome" I said cheekily. Confidence rising through me. I exited the car with a smile on my face. I knew one thing.

_I cannot wait for school tomorrow._


	3. Chapter Three- Wayfaring Stranger

_Recap~_

_I was red as a tomato I was sure. The car was silent, but it wasn't awkward. When he intertwined out hands, I had a permanent smile on my face. He thought I was good and not disgusting. "Hey Louis, I-I- thank you" I stuttered. He turned to face me and smiled" "Awwh, no need to thank me love." I blushed when he called me love. The car went silent once again, I sighed contently. We were basically at my house. I dreaded it since I would have to leave him. Louis parked the car and turned to face me. "So, here we are Haz" he let go of my hand, and it already felt cold. "Thanks a lot Louis, I mean it, it means a lot to me." I leaned over to him and kissed his cheek. His cheeks turned pink, I smiled knowing I did that to him. I spoke again "Alright, see you later handsome" I said cheekily. Confidence rising through me. I exited the car with a smile on my face. I knew one thing._

_I cannot wait for school tomorrow._

***Harry's Point of View***

For the first time in a long time, I was excited for school. Simple because of my English teacher. The man the made my hear race, and my stomach flip. I felt safe, I wasn't afraid anymore. I wasn't afraid of the boy who attempted to harm me, even if he did, Louis would help me get through it. At one point, English was my worst and most dreaded subject. I am absolutely dreadful at it. No, with Louis teaching it, it will be easily my favourite subject. I was still laying down, on my back. Naked, no judgement allowed, it's my bedroom. K? I glanced over at the clock, and decided I had to actually function. I got up out of my bed, and walked over to my dresser. I grabbed a pair of boxer briefs, beige chinos, and a white polo. Simple. I pulled my clothes on and smiled to myself. I was looking in the mirror, and today I felt great. I felt attractive and confident.

I walked downstairs towards the kitchen to grab an apple. I heard them yelling again. God, I hate fighting. I grabbed an apple and yelled to my mom I was leaving, not that she could hear me. Before I left I grabbed my school bag and stuff. I walked out the door, and I put my headphones in and started to walk to school.

I started walking, music blasting in my ears, until it was interrupted. There was a loud horn, a car I presume? I pulled out my headphones to see what was going on. When I did, I was faced with a fit male figure. The figure went out of the car and towards me. As the familiar figure cam closer, my heart began the race fast, my palms were getting sweaty, what the heck? The figure was close and I recognised him. I let out a breath I was apparently holding. It was Louis. A wide smile appeared on my face. Sudden confidence flowed through my veins. I spoke, "What'cha want handsome" I winked at him. I swear I saw him blush, I smiled again, surely my dimples were showing. I cannot believe I do that to him. He spoke and my stomach flipped. "Well, Harry, I was intending to stop and ask if you need a ride, buuut, I do like you being all cheeky." He smiled immensely. My smile lessened. " Won't that be weird, students seeing another student getting a ride from a teacher?l he frowned deeply, disappointment was clear. There was a long pause before he responded. "I guess, just a gesture, I guess. I do not enjoy you being alone is all, and I enjoy your company." I walked closer to him, our chests only inches apart. I smiled down at him. Awwh, he's shorter, it's cute. He looked stunning, like always. His chestnut hair and sparkling eyes. My heart fluttered as he stared at me. We just stared at each other.

***Louis' Point of View***

I am sure how we got to this point, but our chests were pressed together, and faces inches apart. I looked up at him. Before I could process what was going on, my hand was on his cheek. I continued to stare into his emerald eyes, they were shining. He's beautiful. My breath hitched when I felt his hot breathe on my lips. I am not sure what was on his mind, but I was repeating "lipslipslipslips" I never even thought it through, his cheek was burning my hand. I am not sure why though, but it felt nice. Butterflies came into my stomach, fluttering. Unconsciously I began to lean in. Our lips brushed lightly, and a jolt was sent through my body. He pushed into the kiss forcefully, I liked it, how he took control. I fell back and leaned against my car. His tongue swept across my bottom lip, I gripped hips tightly, as he wrapped his arms around mine. His leg was between my own, his groin pressed against my left leg. I let out an involuntary moan. We were grinding against each other. My mind was blank, until it wasn't anymore. I began to think, damn it, thinking ruins everything. Anyone could see us, teacher and student. I pulled away slowly and regretfully. Our forehead were leaning against each other. He frowned and ran away. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Why, why would he do that, I just sat there as a silent tear rolled down my face, I am so stupid, why did I have to do that?


	4. Chapter Four- Temptations

_Recap~_

_I am sure how we got to this point, but our chests were pressed together, and faces inches apart. I looked up at him. Before I could process what was going on, my hand was on his cheek. I continued to stare into his emerald eyes, they were shining. He's beautiful. My breath hitched when I felt his hot breathe on my lips. I am not sure what was on his mind, but I was repeating "lipslipslipslips" I never even thought it through, his cheek was burning my hand. I am not sure why though, but it felt nice. Butterflies came into my stomach, fluttering. Unconsciously I began to lean in. Our lips brushed lightly, and a jolt was sent through my body. He pushed into the kiss forcefully, I liked it, how he took control. I fell back and leaned against my car. His tongue swept across my bottom lip, I gripped hips tightly, as he wrapped his arms around mine. His leg was between my own, his groin pressed against my left leg. I let out an involuntary moan. We were grinding against each other. My mind was blank, until it wasn't anymore. I began to think, damn it, thinking ruins everything. Anyone could see us, teacher and student. I pulled away slowly and regretfully. Our foreheads were leaning against each other. He frowned and ran away. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Why, why would he do that, I just sat there as a silent tear rolled down my face, I am so stupid, why did I have to do that?_

~

***Harry's Point of View***

Before I could even think, I ran from Louis. I couldn't continue. I could not see his face full of disgust. Why did I have to kiss him? I don't even know who initiated it, but either way, I continued it, I am so stupid. I continued walking to school, damn it ! I will see him in class. As I was walking, I put my headphones back into my ears. I listened to a song, and let the words take me over.

~

_**This one's of you, taking your pill**_

_**You sometimes forget, and that's okay I guess**_

_**This one's of me at my sister's wedding day**_

_**All of my faces, they all were wasted**_

_**You're barely breathing, I know**_

_**What if it started to show?**_

_**And I know it won't ever change**_

_**But it hurts the same**_

_**This one's of me, throwing up for you**_

_**And I'm paler still, and that's the way you wanted it**_

_**This one's of you; certain of cancer**_

_**And all my faces, they all were wasted on feeling small**_

_**You're barely breathing, I know**_

_**And now it's starting to show**_

_**And I know it won't ever change**_

_**But it hurts the same**_

_**A fever broke somewhere behind July **_

_**And remember how I weighed 135**_

_**And we collide **_

_**All my faces, they all were wasted on feeling small**_

_**You're barely breathing, I know**_

_**And now it's starting to show**_

_**And I know it won't ever change**_

_**But it hurts the same **_

_**This one's of me, **_

_**Losing my way**_

_**Feeling afraid**_

~

I bit my lip hard while listening to it. It is almost as if Josh knew exactly how I was feeling. I look down at my shirt and see blood. Damn it, my cut must have reopened. I began to start rushing to school, hoping to get into a bathroom quick before anyone else notices.

**-At Harry's locker-**

I retreated to my locker after I washed the blood off to the best of my capability. I opened my locker, scowling at my books. I really did not want to go to class. My locker was suddenly slammed shut, I looked for the person who slammed it, it was that boy again and I walked quickly away. I held my books tightly against my chest and walked being oblivious of anyone else. I was heading to English, never thought I would say I was hurrying to English. At this time rather then any other. I saw Louis and paused for a moment. I sighed deeply. I will have to face his disgust sooner or later. I preferred the latter. I began to walk in the class, hiding the smile I had for Louis. This is not right. Louis looked magnificent. My smile faded when I remembered his possible disgust. I took my seat and zoned out until I was interrupted by other classmates arriving.

Class went by quickly, only ten or so minutes left. I began to doodle and began to enter my own world. I heard a bellow "Oi, Styles! I am tired of you not paying attention in my class. You must talk to me after class." It was . I only nodded when my words were unable to escape clearly. When class was dismissed, I swallow all my fear and walked toward . He took a clearly deep breath and spoke. "You're not doing well in my class Harry, you may need extra help of something." I frowned. "I am doing fine, if I am distracted at all, it is because of you." "You better improve or I may have to find you that extra help. I am sorry, but I really need you to pass this class." I began to walk away when he spoke again. "Oh, and Harry." He paused, walked up to me placing his right hand on my lower back, pulling me closer and leaning near my ear. He whispered " Next time, don't run away. I was quite enjoying myself." He nibbled my ear lobe lightly, I hid a shiver and suppressed a moan. He backed away from me and went back to his desk, returning to grading papers, I assume.

_God damn it._


End file.
